Sickness and family
by NoelleShadows
Summary: 'Naruto and getting sick, since when does that happen' Is what Haruno Sakura thought as they brought the blonde to the hospital. At first, Naruto got sick. Then, he slips into a coma-like state. But, once Naruto opens his eyes, he's in a whole different world; with his parents alive... The parents from his universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not gonna bother posting an author note, you probably already know what's up; school, school, and school.**

** Disclaimer: **_Sadly enough, I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter 1: Not feeling so good..**

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. He sleepily got out of his bed and walked over to his tiny kitchen to get his breakfast – instant ramen.

He got the little cup out of his fridge, and put in in his microwave.

He had to wait 3 minutes.

He sighed, he _hated _waiting for his Ramen.

A few minutes later – which somehow only seemed seconds to him – he got his Ramen out and went over to his small table. He sat down; put the ramen on said object and broke the chopsticks. He murmured a quiet "Itadakimasu," and was shocked of how hoarse his voice was, but ignored it and started eating.

After a few bites he somehow lost his appetite and put his chopstiscks back on the table. He started blankly at the tasty cup of Ramen. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even eat his Ramen anymore! And it's Ramen! _Ramen!_

He got back up, grabbed the ramen with the sticks and went back to the kitchen where he placed it down, not bothering to clean it up he went to get his orange/black jumpsuit, put on his hitai-ate and Zori-sandals. He glanced over at his clock, his eyes widened as he saw the time: 11 AM.

"Shit! I'm late!" Still surprised of his voice, he ran out of his door and decided to take a short cut over the roofs to get to the training field a little faster.

Once running, he found out that this was already exhausting him. Paying it no mind, and thinking he was just out of shape, he continued with his now getting heavier and sweating body.

* * *

Sakura was waiting for her teammates at training ground 7. The warm sun was falling at her back as she sat down on the warm grass.

She decided to go and do a few Taijutsu Kata's, since her sensei wouldn't arrive for another 2 hours. Once Naruto would pop up, he probably would want to join her.

With this in mind, she started practicing.

* * *

Kakashi showed at the grounds at 11:30 AM. With his lazy posture he glanced around with only his right eye being visible. He expected to see his two little 'minions' – as he liked to call them – screaming at him for being late. But what he saw was an pinkette training hard on her kata's. He took another quick look around and was hoping to see an hyperactive blonde, instead all he saw was the green of the grass and trees. Getting out of the daze of the blonde actually not being here, he saw Sakura running up to him.

"Sensei! You're late!" Was the thing she exclaimed while getting prepared to hit him.

Kakashi chuckled nervously and stepped back a little, "Maa, maa. I'm not _that _late."

Sakura sighed, though this wasn't a surprise, it was still annoying after all these years. Her sensei still hadn't changed a bit. Even though his students did; he was still as laid back, Hatake Kakashi, Son of the white fang of the leaf, and student of the fourth hokage.

"_And _I'm not the one who's late today." Kakashi's eye turned up in an 'U' forming his signature eye-smile.

Sakura frowned and eyed the grounds. It was then that she noticed there wasn't an obnoxious and hyperactive blond walking around, "You're right, where's Naruto?"

It was then that said boy decided to show up, he came running to the two of them; his whole body was covered in sweat, his headband and clothes were soaked. All and all, he looked bad: exhausted you could say. His breathing was harsh and his usually tan coloured skin was now almost as pale as an Uchiha's.

When the boy had finally reached them, he gave a weak smile before falling down. Half slipping into unconsciousness. **(A/N, still awake but not responding.)**

"Naruto! What happened to you?" Sakura sat on her knees next to him in concern, she placed an hand on the boy's forehead but immediately pulled back. "Kakashi-sensei! He's burning up! Get me wet towel or something!" She commanded her teacher.

Kakashi nodded noticing the urgency of this, he pulled off some fabric from his shirt and went to the stream just a few meters from the grounds, which he reached in less than a minute. He put the piece of clothing in the cold water, let it soak for a minute and got it out.

He ran back to ground 7 where he saw Naruto still lying on the grass, but now on his back with Sakura hanging above him with her hands on his head, applying a green glow known as Medical jutsu.

Kakashi gave the piece to Sakura, who pulled one hand off Naruto's head and took the clothing without taking her eyes off the blond for even a second. She placed the wet clothing quickly on Naruto's head while changing the position of her hands to his stomach. The blonde's breathing seemed to get normal again once Sakura was done with applying the medical jutsu.

"How is he?" The silver haired Jounin asked once he saw his female student getting up. There was a little concern in his voice, which he normally didn't show. The boy was never this sick, and when he was; he'd be up and running again in an hour. But since he wasn't that doing that now, it must really be serious.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, sensei. All his vitals seem to be fine. I don't know where this is coming from, but it certainly isn't pretty. It's not a co–" Sakura's explaining was cut off by coughing behind them, turning around, she saw Naruto sitting up and coughing his lungs out – well, almost.

Getting on her knees next to him, Sakura noticed he was also coughing up blood. She widened her eyes in shock and yelled out to her teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to get him to the hospital, now!"

* * *

**Aaaand, cut. One of my best story's I think… Ne? Review please, give me some advice and if you notice something, tell me. About my other story: '****_Naruto: Back in time?' _****I will post a new chapter as soon as possible.. But I'm a busy girl. School and all, so yeah. Sorry. D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed the plot for a bit, don't hate me, Naruto is still sick. I actually think it's gotten better now.**

**If you are confused: **_**Minato and Kushina are not alive. Not in the real world, anyway.**_

**When does play in Naruto?: **_**Post-war. It will not be mentioned, although I will be using some parts of it. Like Kurama; just because I love him so much XD**_

**What is Naruto's age?: **_**At the moment, 18. **_

**I got a request from one of my reviewers, who wrote a whole story, Alexa, but it's **_**not **_**how it will be going, you'll have to find out what will be happening.**

**It is a good idea, maybe you should write it yourself?**

**Thanks for the Reviews, NEXT CHAPTER! (this is probably gonna be a little better than my other stories.. I hope.)**

**Disclaimer: **_WORLD, WHY U NO LET ME OWN NARUTO?!_

**Chapter 2: **_The flower engulfs._

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konoha hospital. Everything was going fine, and the patients were in a good condition, too. There weren't any fatalities sent in today. And that was rare, since this is a Shinobi village, after all.

All and all, what could turn this day bad now?

A loud noise was heard at the entrance, the ones coming through obviously didn't have any patience to wait. That's what the doctors thought.

In fact, they couldn't wait. Or it could possibly be fatal.

Haruno Sakura could be seen storming down the hall, followed by Hatake Kakashi, who seemed to be holding someone in his arms bridal style.

As the two – or three – neared the reception desk, the figure in the jounin's arms became clearer: Blond hair, black and orange jumpsuit, and sweaty like he just had been in hell and came back.

His hitai-ate was taken off his forehead and placed upon his stomach. His jacket was taken off, since it was drenched in blood. Now he was only showing his black shirt.

Once they reached their destination, the pinkette called out. "Get me some medics!"

The whole hospital then got in a ruckus as they prepared a room for the boy. The medics had pointed them the room they had reserved for Naruto, so Kakashi quickly ran over there to put the boy down.

The blond groaned at the sudden soft touch underneath him. _'Must be a bed…' _He was able to figure out. Suddenly another cold shiver came over him, making it feel as if it was freezing. He could hear voices in the distance, but was unable to recognize any of them with his mind being all fuzzy.

He could feel a gentle touch on his stomach, at where it immediately started turning warm at that area. He somehow let out a strange noise instead of saying that this was nice.

The hands were instantly pulled away when he had made the noise. _'What's going on?' _he thought. He tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. A wave of nausea came over him and another weird noise left his lips.

He didn't know what was happening around him; he wanted to know, but it was like the other part of him didn't.

He heard a grumble deep in the back of his mind, _'Oh yeah, he's here, too…' _He decided to take off to his mindscape, it had been a while since he visited the fox, after all. Last time he did was probably a few weeks after the war. He felt bad that he hadn't spoken to him for a while, but he'd be able to make up for that now.

Entering the mindscape, he immediately stood in front of a giant, sleeping fox. "Hey, Kurama… You– awake?" When Naruto didn't get an answer, he figured the fox really was asleep.

Yawning, he felt like sleeping too. He walked over to one of the Bijuu's giant tails and nestled himself against it, making his head disappear in the red fur.

* * *

When Kurama woke next, he felt something was tugging at one of his 9 tails.

He turned his head to find something black and orange laying there. Oh, and with slight streaks of yellow.

He could feel something warm trickle down his fur, which send a shiver down his spine. He narrowed his eyes and got his head closer to the figure, only to see that 'it' was drooling on him.

That was it for the fox, now he was annoyed. He swayed his tail and the figure crashed into the wall of the sewer, he heard a groan from the direction were now a foggy dust was hanging.

The dust quickly lifted to show an orange wearing blond knucklehead. He was actually quite surprised, since he just threw his partner through a wall. He got up from his position and slowly went over to the blonde to check on him, only to see him still unconscious. Which was surprising; once you lost consciousness here, you'd return to the normal world, which he'd like to call _'The world of the living'._

"Oi, Naruto." The fox tried – But in avail, he got no response. He hesitated a little, and then slowly nudged the boy with his head.

He could hear some noises coming out of the blonde's mouth, and was about to nudge him again, until he saw one eye slowly opening.

Kurama actually backed off a little from Naruto, his only visible eye was now a dull grey-blue. As the other eye opened as well, it was the same colour.

"Kurama…" Naruto murmured. He coughed, and turned onto his side in the small crater the impact had created. He felt bad, really bad. He was hot, then cold, and hot again. His throat was sore and his eyes were stinging.

The confused fox watched his partner while he was coughing. What was wrong with him? He wasn't able to detect anything different in the boy's system. Only thing he could do now was ask.

"Hey Naruto, you alright?" Kurama saw the blonde open his eyes once again, and turning onto his back. As he opened his mouth to say something, he was caught in a coughing fit.

Kurama concernedly got closer to Naruto and placed his head beside the tiny – and now, sweating – boy. He could see the blonde getting paler by the second, and actually felt bad for once for smashing him into the wall.

" 'm.. okay…" Naruto managed to say between his coughing.

A thick mark of annoyance appeared on Kurama's head, "No, you're not. Don't lie to me, Naruto." The fox wrapped a tail around the boy, which he immediately made himself comfortable into.

" 'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled. He felt, tired, and sore. He let himself be taken by the comfortable darkness surrounding him, quickly falling asleep again.

Kurama sighed, and laid down. He had never seen Naruto this vulnerable. It was quite scary, normally he'd always be up and going again in not that long of a time. But now, the boy was really.. Sick.

He was just about to fall asleep again, when he noticed something weird In Naruto's mind: There was a flower, he had never seen one of these sorts. Maybe it was new? Where had Naruto seen it, then?

He was cut out of his musings as the strange flower started glowing. Being curious, he slowly leapt forward. He couldn't feel something off about it, so it wouldn't hurt; He would've been able to sense it, after all.

The fox felt something moving next to his tail. Trying not to move all that much, so he wouldn't smash the blonde away again, he turned his head around to see Naruto was awake.

"Naruto, you alright?" Kurama's gruff voice could be heard asking. He waited a minute, wanting to get a response, but the only thing happening was that Naruto was moving forward. His eyes were back to a normal blue, but there was still something off about them, he just wasn't able to place it.

Naruto kept getting closer to the flower, and Kurama got a bad feeling. Which is – usually – always right. Not wanting to hurt his comrade, he called out to him; "Naruto, don't touch that flower!"

Too late, the blonde had already picked it. He could be seen blinking for a little, and then looked around, seemingly having regained his senses. "Kurama…? What –?!"

A bright white light engulfed them, and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am alive! Whooo! And, another chapter! By the waaaay~, I need Beta. Don't need, just want. Ehehe. I thought I did a pretty good job on this chapter, tell me what you think alright? Ah, and there are some parts of the war in this! If you haven't realized it's after the war yet, you'll know now. So, about Sasuke: He is ****not ****back. I don't wanna go and make conclusions. None of us know. Oh, and since it's just been confirmed in manga 669 Naruto will live, this story isn't for nothing. Yay!**

**Chapter 3: **Conclusions about him.

* * *

Paperwork.

The nightmare of every Kage. It makes her think about why she even took the job- Ah yes, because of Naruto. The boy had somehow managed to convince her by almost killing himself. It did get her over her fear, though.

Now, as she was just about to get working on the other pile of work, she silently prayed she would by saved by someone. Anyone!

The door opened and Shizune came running in. From the looks of it, she was panicked. Maybe there was another pile of paperwork _again_?

"L-lady Tsunade!" Shizune breathed out, "We-we need you in the hospital."

Said woman sighed and got out of her chair, "What is it now?" there was a little bit of annoyance in her voice. She wasn't really in the mood for the hospital, but everything is better than paperwork she assumed.

Right?

Shizune calmed down a little when she spoke next, wouldn't do any good if she panicked too. She didn't even wanna know how Tsunade would react.

"It's.. It's Naruto," she hesitantly began, though she could see Tsunade's eyes widen when she'd said the boys' name. "He's been brought into the hospital by Sakura and Kakashi, he needs expert medical treatment as soon as possible."

"Lead the way." There was coldness in Tsunade's voice. Was she supressing her feelings again? Though in truth, she was really worried about the boy. Since he wasn't one to get into the hospital. There were two options: One, it is just a really bad prank. Two, he _really _needs medical treatment.

Shizune nodded and walked out of the door, followed by the Hokage. Tsunade didn't want Naruto to leave her as well, after what happened to Nawaki and Dan, the kid had helped her get over fear for blood, and brought her back to become the Hokage too. She had become attached to the blonde.

As the two entered the hospital, their pace began to increase. "Shizune, which room is he in?"

Said girl seemed to be thinking for a moment before answering, "141."

Tsunade nodded, and headed for the staircase. Which she climbed as fast as possible. Shizune, unable to climb it as fast, fell behind a little.

They ran down the hall, dodging other patients on the way. '140..' Tsunade stopped once she saw the numbers '241'. She hesitated, being a little scared of what she would see inside. Though know that the boy was in a critical state, she quickly opened the door and stormed inside with all the determination she has; Though, her eyes widened at what she saw.

There were 3 people in the room, excluding herself. Two of them she recognized as Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. They were currently standing to the side of the bed.

The boy laying on the bed was limp and pale, his harsh breathing and the chest moving up and down the only signal of him being alive. Frail beads of sweat lingered on his head and every 5 seconds you would be able to see him shiver and grit his teeth in pain.

Tsunade got over to the boy – Of which she now identified him being Naruto, seeing the blond hair – and pushed the two shinobi out of her way, quickly starting to apply medical jutsu.

"What happened to him?" she wondered out loud.

"We were waiting on the training field for him to show up. He.. was even later than Kakashi-sensei." Tsunade snorted at this; who would've thought that could actually be possible? "When he got there, he just smiled and collapsed… I… don't think he was even aware of it himself."

Tsunade nodded. "Have you done a check-up on him yet?"

"Yes, but there was nothing I could find. An the next thing, he started coughing up blood." Sakura eyed Naruto: She really felt useless again, there wasn't anything she could do except hoping he would be alright. With the fight with Orochimaru, she felt the same like this, unable to do anything. She was able to heal him at that moment, though, but now… Nothing.

Tsunade pressed her hands on Naruto's stomach, a luminous green glow formed around her hands as she made an attempt to heal the blonde. Though the only response they got was some weird noise coming out of the patient's mouth.

Tsunade pulled her hands back in shock, 'He shouldn't even be conscious in this state,' she leaned closer to him with the side of her head, her ear now being near Naruto's mouth to listen for another noise.

After a while of only hearing the harsh breathing, the noise came again. But straight after that it had become quiet again. The blonde had probably sank into unconsciousness.

"He was still conscious for a moment…" she spoke to the other ninja in the room, now actually including Shizune as she had caught up to them while Tsunade was already examining Naruto.

Sakura flashed a look of confusion to the Hokage, "But how's that possible? He should've been unconscious when he fell down an hour ago!"

Tsunade just shook her head and looked at the boy on the bed for a moment.

"Well?" her apprentice asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with his chakra network – no, I would've felt that… It could be the kyu- Kurama, too. I just can't be sure."

A few minutes of silence passed them, and Tsunade's mind got back to think about solutions and causes. Was it poison? No, she would've felt that as well. Fever? No, it's too bad for that or a cold. Some weird sickness? Could be possible… let's keep that one in mind… His mind? Wait a minute – is that even possible?

"Sakura," She broke the silence, "I want you to get me Yamanaka Ino for me, Asap."

The pinkette nodded and left the room, leaving the 3 others behind.

* * *

As soon as Sakura left the hospital, she headed for the Yamanaka-clan grounds, bumping into a few civilians in her way, and, apologizing with a short and monotone "Sorry".

Soon, the grounds came into her line of sight. She turned right, soon after that left, and left again. Now she was standing in front of a big, new house. In which Ino recently moved into, after the village had been fully repaired. Which actually took a while, with all the Shinobi out there fighting, the reparations had begun to slow down. They lost a lot of man-power with everyone gone.

Once all the shinobi had come back, a lot of them were run to the hospital. Leaving everyone – not only the medic-nin – busy. Some of them had to treat the patients, while the others had to gather herbs. She herself was taken into the hospital for 2 weeks with chakra depletion, afterwards she had taken on the role of medic again, tending to all the injured. Naruto had been taken into the hospital as well, after he had been brought back to Konohagakure with hundreds of sedatives injected into him – he claimed he could walk on his own, but the others didn't agree with that – and all the while lying on a stretcher muttering a lot of nonsense due to the injections. When they had finally entered the village, however, they were surrounded by hundreds of civilians, retired shinobi and all the genin. Like the Konohamaru corps. Which, of course, hurried over to Naruto's stretcher to see if he was okay. Naruto had mumbled something like "come here, my ramen…" and promptly passed out. Konohamaru and his friends had panicked, and started shouting to Naruto asking if he was alright. Sakura had to inform them it was because of the sedatives, and they luckily calmed down. So after that, the Shinobi had excused themselves and ran off to the hospital with the injured. After a quick examination, it seemed Naruto had a concussion, 4 broken ribs of which one almost pierced through his left lung. He also had his right arm broken very badly, and was completely depleted of all his chakra, even with the fox's reserves. All the other Shinobi, who were still healthy enough, , left to their homes to reunite with their families. Though there were very little who actually could. They had also suffered a lot of casualties. Many say there were too much, and all blamed the death of their loved ones on their village and the Shinobi. Though all in all, after most of the Shinobi got out of the hospital, thing went pretty well. The reparations visibly got faster, and with the help of a few hundred kage-bunshin – guess who – the village was as new as an infant in 3 months. Now that's what one would call 'a speedy recovery'. The people – of which most of them were, of course, Shinobi - who had been living in tents until then, were able to move into their new houses and the clans to their new grounds. Naruto had been offered an house for free by many people, since he was supposedly 'the war hero', but he refused: "I feel bad if I don't have to pay anything," he had said. Though eventually he did get a bigger house than he had wanted, and for lesser money too. Most of the rookie nine at this point had decided to go and live on their own, Ino and Sakura being among them. So this is why Sakura was now standing in front of the door to her friend's new house. She silently cursed Ino, nothing that the blonde's house was way bigger than hers. Anyhow, back to why she was here: Naruto.

Sakura knocked on the wooden door three times. Thought after realizing she was in an hurry, she continued knocking until the door would be opened. After a minute of 6, the door was opened revealing Ino; in her pajamas. Sakura mentally face-palmed after noticing the weird blue pigs on her clothes. "What is it, Sakura?" Ino sleepily asked, while yawning.

Sakura frowned. It was around 12 A.M, and Ino just now left her bed? Maybe it's getting a little too peaceful. "You're needed at the hospital." The pinkette stated bluntly.

Sakura received another yawn from the blonde in front of her, causing a vein to pop up on her head out of annoyance. "Can't you do it or something? You're a better medic, anyway."

Sakura snapped. Of course she realized Ino didn't know about Naruto yet, but she shouldn't take her job this lightly! Even with peace, she is still a Shinobi! The pinkette grabbed Ino by the neck of her shirt, even lifting her up a slightly, causing the blonde's eyes to widen. Not of fear, but seeing how serious Sakura actually is. "This isn't about who is the best medic. This is about needing someone to invade a patients mind! And 'Who is this patient?' you asked? Let me tell you! He's blond, sky blue eyes, and a knucklehead! Does that ring any bells?!"

Sakura put Ino back down onto the ground. She noted the blonde was trembling. Maybe she was a little too hard? …Nah. "You're coming to the hospital with me."

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm, ignoring the shrieks of: "Wait! I'm still in my pajamas!" and jumped onto the roofs, Ino being right behind her.

* * *

**Aaand, done! My longest chapter yet! Isn't it awesome? Oh, and if you didn't realize this was after the war yet, I hope you do now! I also hope you've liked the part about that :3. Ehm, I actually wanna continue writing chapter 4 for this first, but I need to work on my other story…. Why did I do this again? Anywaaaay, R&R please! Give me advice!**

**Word count: **_2057_.

**Proud of myself!**


End file.
